food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jello/Story
'Fondness Story' 'I. Letter of Memories' A stretch of golden beach. An expanse of azure sky and blue sea. The sun has just dipped below the horizon of the glittering sea, and a breeze blows cool against our faces. I always feel so much better when I look out at a vista such as this. It's as if I could walk out my door and see him. It's a rare day off for me. Ever since I became an idol, I haven't had even a moment of peace and quiet in what seems like forever. Walking along the edge of the waves, my feet are occasionally soaked by the waves as I take one step after another into what is like an expanse that just keeps on extending forward. Behind me is a trail of footprints marking where I have just been, which will soon be overcome by the waves. Suddenly, my foot strikes a hard object. Looking down, I realized that it was a bottle with a yellow ribbon tied around it. A slightly yellowed paper on which a hand-scrawled messaged is obscured by the golden sunlight peeking through the transparent bottle, but there is nothing else inside. I don't know whose wishes were sent adrift across the sea to some far-off place. I only wish that it could float to the place where whoever sent it on its journey had wanted it to go. The message in the bottle was sent back to sea once again. Suddenly, the sea was lit up in dazzling sparkles by the sunlight. "Penny for your thoughts." That soft but slightly aloof tone couldn't be more familiar. In my heart of hearts, I wanted so much to see him for real but didn't know if I would, but the moment I turned around to see him I just smiled and said, "Heh heh, I knew I would run into you today!" "Okay, why don't you take it easy today? Tomorrow's itinerary is finished." Pudding pushed his sunglasses up and earnestly went about the business of foraging through the contents of the small notebook that had been lying in the inner pocket of his shirt. He began to talk about the next week's journey. "What about the letter? Have you received it?" As an idol, my activities hold a lot of weight. But listen, there's thing that's kept me from resting easy at night, and that is... "Sorry, no." Whenever I ask Pudding about it, the answer is always the same. "Right, it's been a long time, I guess she's living happily then." "Uhm, yeah." My favorite of Pudding's expressions is that feigned smile of his. But I guess we should go back a few years to start the story. At that time, I had just gone from obscurity to full blown it-girl status. I was an overnight sensation. Lucky for me, everyone had fallen for my songs, which made all the hard work worth it. I gradually got used to that hectic life and the schedule Pudding made for me. 'Cause I've always believed that, as long as I could go onstage, my music could put a smile on everyone's faces. "Tuckered out?" Pudding handed a cup of tea to me after my autograph signing. "Um, no, not tired at all. I always get a blast of energy when I meet with my public." I said with my face beaming. When I said this, Pudding's usual deadpan expression turned to a frown, which is the one emotion I could ever read from looking at his face hidden behind dark sunglasses. "I am your manager. I do everything with you in mind. Look, don't force it." "Oh it's okay, don't worry! Their smiles are my wellsprings of life." I could hear just the slightest hint of a sigh in Pudding's voice, then I went and picked up a huge shopping bag. "These are gifts from the fans." "That's fine, just donate them to the orphanage like you always go, and I'll keep those amazing songs coming for my fans." When I was an up-and-coming singer, I often went to an orphanage in the old street with Pudding, where I would sing songs for the children. Although I haven't been there so often recently, I still wanted to give something to the children. Pudding didn't say a single word, he just took out a green envelope from the bag. "I don't think this is supposed to go to the orphanage." And with that, Pudding turned around and walked out. I was left alone there, staring at the letter lying on the table. 'II. Anonymous Letter' The paper the words were written on looked pretty rough, and even the envelope was folded by hand. On the front of the envelope was my name. It was scrawled in what looked like a kid's messy handwriting. I would like to know what the humans thought of my existence. That's the reason why I was so curious about the contents of the letter. I opened it carefully. There were two papers inside. One was an ordinary yellow-green paper with nothing written on it, and the other paper was torn with only an unknown address scrawled onto it. Was this their address? I couldn't help thinking that way. I stared blankly at the letter, but I can't seem to make heads or tails of it. "So they want you to write back?" Pudding came sneaking up behind me and I started to panic. Maybe I was too into what I was doing to pay attention to anything else. A letter? They want me, Jelly, to write one? In that instant, I couldn't understand one word of what Pudding was saying. "But they didn't say anything about it at all. Jelly can't understand what the humans are thinking about, so what should I write to them?" "They're exactly like all the other fans you see from the stage, aren't they?" "A first... meeting?" It was at that very moment that it hit me. "Oh! I get it. Thanks, Pudding!" That night, I picked up a pen and looked at the yellow-green stationery with every intention of writing to them. Though I tried to think up of lots of captivating things that an idol should talk about with their fans, I couldn't make up my mind on what I should write. So I put down the stationery, used a new piece of paper, and put my pen to good use. 'This is Jelly. How should I address you?' This was the first time I had such a strange feeling. I didn't know if the person who would receive this letter would be able to feel my anticipation. I didn't even know what kind of expression would cross their face as they read my letter. As an idol on the stage, I always see people smiling at me. Now with this person, I can only communicate through letters. It makes me feel nervous for absolutely no reason I could understand. I was in this mood when I handed the letter to Pudding. A few days later, I received another letter. They say their name is Lacey. She has been in love with my music since the first time she heard it. She says my songs bring her hope and inspiration because she feels the happiness in my music. The letter was only a few lines long, but it made me so happy I could jump for joy. The letter wasn't formatted and remained unsigned. It resembled more like a note that people passed casually passed around, but it made its way into my heart without even trying. It felt like an inexplicable sense of intimacy had shortened the distance between our hearts. I never knew that writing to someone could bring such intense pleasure. I haven't really had a nice conversation with anyone since the death of my Cooking Attendant. So this time I quickly wrote a reply and like last time, I gave it to Pudding. "Any good news?" "Yes! Heh heh~ The girl who wrote to Jelly said she likes my music." "Yes, I like it too." Pudding said calmly. Oh. I felt my cheeks flush at the words. I realized that feeling of joy overflowing from the bottom of my heart was about, and because, of the person standing right in front of me. 'III. Lonesome Isle' It was as if I gained a new hope in my life from the letters Lacey sent me. I began receiving them at the rate of about one every other day, the topics of conversation waxed increasingly routine with each letter. So often it feels like I'm dreaming, that I feel such familiarity with her yet I haven't known her for very long. We confided in each other like girls whispering their secrets to one another, late into the night, during a slumber party. I often complained to Lacey about the way that Pudding keeps blathering on about my schedule and reputation, but then he wouldn't allow me to see the children at the orphanage, or let me go back onstage when the audience yells 'Encore!' like I used to. Lacey replies that Pudding is a reliable person, and a lovable klutz. Of course I know Pudding is a reliable guy. But I don't think that 'klutz' is the right word to describe him. From the time I first met him to the time he became my manager, there was nothing he couldn't do. He's so well organized. But if I had to mention a shortcoming, it would be that he never smiles. I've never seen Lacey. But when I do, I would tell this intimate stranger so many things about my life that I normally couldn't tell anyone else. I guess Lacey thinks the same way, because she's told me so many things about herself. She told me what happened when she met her friend Joel for the first time, and how he disappeared so suddenly, only to meet up again a few years later. Lacey always tells me the juicy details about Joel. It's as if she wants to reminisce her memories about him. Unlike the coldly logical and rational Pudding, Joel is a racuous but gentle fool. At least that's how Lacey described him, even though I know that she's probably sweet on him. After all, she talks about him so happily. "What are you giggling about?" Pudding's voice is always so cool and indifferent. "I didn't giggle. Tee hee~" I don't know if it's just me, or if a faint smile actually cracked Pudding's lips. "Don't space off. Get ready, we need to get going." "Okay!" I practically flew out of my seat and couldn't hide the smile on my face. It turns out, this would be the last time I would ever receive a letter from Lacey. You always said that laughing together is perfect bliss. So I tried to imagine it. If possible, I would like to go to a remote island. A place without countries, cities or towns. A place without Fallen Angels or war. A place without noise or worries. Your songs would be the only thing on my mind, And I could reminisce about the past while on the island. Only then, do I think I could laugh the way you said I should. Putting it that way, the words just mystified me. 'IV. Pay Tribute To The Future' "Pudding, where is the island that Lacey wants to go to?" I leaned forward, resting my head in my hands. With an air of serious earnestly, I asked Pudding to tell me what was on the agenda. "It's probably somewhere very far away." "Pudding, you really don't know where it is? Jelly is curious about it. So if you know, please tell me alright?" "Don't think too much about it, just take a break. You still need to deal with the media." Pudding closed his notebook and stood, immediately making a beeline for the exit. "Uh..." Pudding has always been like that. He finds excuses to avoid the questions that he doesn't want to answer. "If you want to have no regrets, invite her to come listen to your songs. That would be the best gift of all." "Okay...?" I answered without thinking, startled as I was by Pudding suddenly coming back into the room. "Re... regrets? Me, Jelly?" I don't know why this night seemed longer than other nights. I took out the yellow-green stationery that I buried deep inside the drawer. I don't know if it's because of the passage of time, but I noticed the paper already beginning to yellow in some places. Has time really flashed by so quickly? Maybe it's because I'm a Food Soul that time really doesn't mean much to me. Jelly also hopes to see a happy world without the Fallen Angel attacks. Although Jelly has no idea what the island you're talking about is like. Would you like to go to my concert? I want to show you the beautiful future that I can describe for you guys. I wrote this to tell her about the future I see in my mind's eye. I put the letter and a ticket for a concert that would be held in three days into the envelope, and then gave it to Pudding. I waited. And yet there was no reply from Lacey. Three days passed in the blink of an eye. Voices chanted as people swarmed underneath the elevated stage. I secretly peeked from behind the curtains, but then I realized I didn't know what Lacey looked like. In my mind's eye, I could imagine the sweet and cute girl with a pretty smile that Lacey must be. Still, I couldn't find her by what I saw in my mind's eye alone. The lights of the auditorium dimmed, and I could no longer see the people's faces. The stage would be all lit up next. A shining, brilliant world that would soon belong to me. It was a familiar routine, yet this time I felt a different kind of energy running through me. "Hello everybody~ I am your Jelly! Today, Jelly's soft and sweet songs will put a smile on your face!" The audience cheered loudly, and the music started, ringing out across the expanse of the auditorium. Lacey, can you hear it? The future that Jelly wants to tell you about is a place where everyone can be happy together. So don't go to a lonely island alone. Let's all live happily in this world! In the darkness surrounding the stage, waves of yellow and green lightsticks pulsated to the rhythm of the words and the music, twinkling like a sea of stars. Out of the blue, I had a recollection, a flash of a distant, long forgotten memory floating up to the surface of my mind. The silvery light of the full moon hanging in the night sky illuminated a silent forest. Two thin figures, the gentle whoosh of the wind rustling through the leaves. A familiar song. Eh? Was that... Jelly's voice? The concert was a smash hit, just as planned. But when all was said and done, Lacey was nowhere to be seen. But my eyes had been moistened as if sweat had entered them. 'V. Jello' Whether bustling city or peaceful town, when night falls they all transform into a world of quiet. Jelly was walking down the street by herself. This was the first time she'd come here since her Master Attendant had passed. As a Food Soul, she couldn't stay too long in the same place; with so much more time than human beings, she had made the choice to constantly change her living environment. She just like people and wanted to keep living among them, the way she had in the beginning when her Master Attendant was still alive. The weathered buildings looked like they had already been abandoned, so it was surprising that there was still a road through the lush forest In a way, it was like the trees were covering the road. As she thought this, suddenly she let out a gleeful laugh. Exploring this road, it was like she had discovered a whole new world. Following the moonlight, she came to an open space set back a bit from the old road. Even though it was surrounded by trees, the moon could still be seen through the branches and leaves. Jelly really liked this spot, it was peaceful and beautiful. She felt an urge to sing, like she had just stepped out onto an enormous stage. The light of the moon was like a spotlight shining down her through the leaves. In the future, she would often come here to this secret spot late at night to sing. On this night as well, Jelly came here to sing the same as usual. The only thing different was that there were two children sitting in her normally deserted meadow. The two children seemed to be whispering about something. She was startled, but she couldn't just ignore them. "Hello there. Isn't it awfully late for you to be out here? Your parents must be worried sick~" "We, don't, have, a, mom, or, a dad," the brown-haired blue-eyed girl replied. The way the girl spoke was a little awkward, but Jelly still understood what she was saying. On the other hand, the little blonde boy with blue eyes just sat there staring at her without saying a word. All of a sudden the girl tugged on Jelly's sleeve and asked: "Miss, are you, the one who, has been, singing here?" "Mmhm, that's me!" Jelly answered with a smile. "So it was you!" A rare smile appeared on the girl's face, and all the stars in the sky seemed to be sparkling in her eyes. The girl turned her hand, took the boy's hand, and then said in a comforting tone of voice: "Joel, see, I told you, you'd see, an angel." The boy smiled shyly at the girl and nodded. "I could, hear, your voice...I heard, your voice, so clearly~" Suddenly the girl became more agitated, and even her gentle voice became hoarse. "Is that how angel magic works? Can you help Joel speak?" Jelly was completely taken aback. "Uh...No, that's not..." The stars in the girl's eyes went dark for a moment. "The sisters, told me...God is, too busy, to hear our prayers. So he sends angels to redeem us. So I waited and waited until the day I could clearly hear the sound." "I...I can't things like that." After listening to what I said the girl raised her head and asked, her voice even quieter: "Is my wish too big? Then I don't need to be able to hear, just make Joel be able to speak. Can you do that?" "I can't do anything like that." Jelly waved her hands frantically. "I don't know what you mean by 'redeem,' but all I can do is sing. However, everything will be gone tomorrow, tears, sorrows, whatever, all those things will be transformed into the night's stars. So keep on smiling together~" The girl stared at Jelly, and her face softened, no longer on the verge of collapsing into sobs. "Oh! Right! I can sing for you! Maybe then an angel will come!" Jelly said with a smile. The wind murmured through the trees, and music flowed through the leaves. "Joel, this really is angel magic." The girl watched Jelly sing in the moonlight, reflecting off her hair as it fluttered in the wind. The boy, sitting shoulder to shoulder with the girl, silently nodded his head. When he looked back to Jelly the moon seemed to be working its own magic. There was faint glow stretching out slowly behind Jelly. As if she were spreading a pair of wings. Category:Food Soul Story